Across the Ocean
by PhoenixRoseFyre
Summary: Taking place at the end of the movie, right before they actually take off for a new island. Maui and Moana spent a lot of time together on their trip to Te Fiti, is it possible they became more than friends? They will never know if they can't admit their feelings to themselves.
1. Getting Ready

_Hey everyone, so this is a rewrite (another one) of a story I wrote about a year ago (Blossoming - It has 32,000 reads at the time of writing this). I had hit a really bad writers block and when I went back through and read the story again, I was embarrassed of the writing. I am going to try to pace this one much better, but I do also have two other fanfics I'm writing (Modern Day Wayfinding(Moana) and Saved(House of Night)) so please bare with me. I'm trying to update them all in a timely manner.  
Please, leave reviews because I love reading them. It also helps me out a lot with staying motivated to write. Thank you!_

* * *

 ** _Moana_**

"Alright everyone! That was the last boat! Let's get to work!" Moana yelled breathlessly. She had been back less than a day and they were already hard at work, and there was a lot of work to do. She could already tell a quarter of the boats were completely useless after sitting in a damp cavern for over a thousand years. Luckily, the others were in pretty good shape. A few repairs here, a new sail there and they should be as good as new. She looked around at the people of her island and began to worry. _Are there enough boats for everyone?_ She thought to herself. Her eyes caught her father's, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. He jerked his head towards the large hut near the center of the village that was typically used for meetings. She nodded and made her way through the crowed.  
A few moments later, Tui parted curtain that covered the doorway and entered the hut, followed by Sina and the village council.

"Tui, why are we all here?" one of the elderly councilmen asked.

"Moana is actually in charge of this one," Tui said confidently, looking over to his daughter. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"With the boats we currently have, we do not have enough for the amount of people we have. We need to start discussing who is going to make the voyage to a new island and who will stay. From what Maui told me, the entire village didn't voyage off to a new island, some stayed and kept the island going," she said, looking at the council, "We will need to tell the village so they can decide if they want to stay or go."

"Well, I still don't trust anything beyond the reef so I'm staying right here," the elderly council member said. A murmur of agreement came from the rest of the council. _Maybe no one else is going to want to go._ Moana worried.

"We will leave the decision up to the people, if they want to go, they can go, if they want to go, they can," Tui said. The council nodded with agreement. "Then it is settled, everyone, gather the village, I need to speak with my daughter privately," he said, looking at Moana. With that, the council left the hut.

"Moana, you're mother and I are going to be staying on Motunui," Tui said, obviously sad. Sina took his hand and nodded.

"What? But who will be chief?" Moana cried out. She wasn't ready to lose her parents.

"You will, Moana. You have already shown amazing leadership skills," Sina said, smiling.

"But, I'm not ready," she said, looking to both her parents. Tui laughed and hugged his daughter, "You are more than ready, Moana."

.

"So, if you want to come with me to a new island, please let me know. I hope for us to leave in three months time. If you wish to stay here, I do not think poorly of you. This has been our home for a thousand years, I understand it is hard to leave, but I do promise you, if you voyage with me to a new home, I will try my hardest to make it feel as much of a home as Montunui has been to us," Moana said, looking over the village. A cheer erupted from the village, making Moana smile. It gave her the same feeling that she gets when she's on a boat. It was exhilarating. The only thing that would've made it better was if Maui had been here. It had been about two months since she left Te Feti and she hadn't seen the demi-god since. She missed him. _Maybe he will come see me._ Moana shook the thought from her head and started talking to those who wanted to go to a new island with her.

.

The next few weeks were all a blur. Moana was busy helping get the boats repairs, as well as trying to plan out everything they were going to need to even survive on the ocean before they would even be able to find their new home. She was beyond stressed out. On night, while walking around the island, trying to clear her head, she found her self at the entrance of the cavern where the boats had been stored. "A swim might be nice," she whispered to herself as she walked into the dark entrance of the cavern. The entrance opened up into a large room with a waterfall for a wall. It looked much larger now that all the boats were out. She walked over to one of the ledges and sat down, letting her legs go in the water, instantly relaxing her.

It took no time before she stood back up, taking off her warp and skirt. She stretched out her back before diving into the water. She allowed her self to float around in the water as she went over the preparations in her mind. Even though the water wasn't talking to her as it use to, she was able to at least sense where some near-ish by islands were, giving her some peace of mind. She sighed as she looked at the ceiling of the cavern. "I hope this chief thing gets easier when we get to the new island," she thought aloud, her voice echoing off the walls, "maybe I can't do this." She shook the thought from her head and dove under the surface of the water. She resurfaced moments later and brushed the hair out of her face.

Moana swam through the waterfall and to the other side. She climbed out onto a rock and looked out over the ocean and the night sky. She lifted her head up towards the moon and closed her eyes, letting the light from the moon wash over her. A slight smile broke across her lips. "Gods, give me strength to lead my people well," she prayed.

 _._

 _._

 _"Moana?"_


	2. Surprise!

_So, first off, I want to say I changed the ended on the first chapter because I had another idea of how I wanted to take the story, so I suggest going back and reading the ending of the last chapter.  
Also, I apologize for how clunky this chapter is. I had a hard time writing it and having it sound good so I just pushed through. I hope the next chapters go more smoothly than this one had.  
Once again, sorry._

 _Thank you for reading!_

* * *

 _ **Moana**_

"Moana?" a familiar voice called out. Moana's head jerked up and she looked to where the voice came from. "Maui?" she called out in response. The shadowy figure of a tall, muscular man with long curly hair, carrying a hook walked around the shore and into her view. "Maui!" she yelled, getting up and running towards him. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Hey there, Princess," he laughed, hugging her back. He gently put her down and released her from their embrace.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's been a while, I thought I would surprise you, but honestly, I think I'm the one who is surprised," he said, adverting his eyes from Moana, he cheeks flushed. Moana had forgotten she was completely naked. She blushed hard and crossed her arms over her breast. "Sorry," she whispered, looking down, "I'll go get my clothes. I'll be right back." She ran back to the water and disappeared behind the waterfall. She quickly tried to get on her wrap and skirt, but it was hard putting dry clothes on a wet body.

"Need some help?" Maui asked from behind Moana, making her jump.

"I've got it, Maui," she said, finally everything secured back in place, "I'm sorry you saw that."

"I didn't mind."

"Maui!" Moana laughed, turning and hitting his arm.

"Hey, I haven't seen a naked woman in over a thousand years. It was a much appreciated sight."

"Oh, shut up!" Moana shouted, quickly covering her mouth when her voice echoed loudly around them, causing them both to laugh. "You should come meet the rest of the village, they would be thrilled to meet the great Maui."

"Honestly, Curly, I'd rather not. I'm exhausted. I'm going to find someone to crash tonight, but, maybe tomorrow."

"Alright, I understand. Come on," she said, turning and heading towards the exit of the cavern.

"Where are you going?" Maui questioned, following her anyways.

"You're staying in my hut tonight."

Maui stopped in his tracks. Moana reached the exit and turned to see him stopped. "Whats wrong? We slept on the same boat for months, it's no big deal," she said. "So demanding," he sighed and chuckled and followed her out of the cavern.

"You should transform in a lizard or something so you do have to worry about anyone seeing you and freaking out," Moana said, looking up at him. He nodded and swung his hook, turning into a lizard and began to followed behind Moana.  
They made their way through the jungle as Moana caught Maui up on everything that had been going on since they last saw each other. They had been walking for about 10 minuets when a man's voice rang out through the trees. "Hey! Moana!" She stopped and waved at the man that was now running towards her.

"Hey, Afu," she said, smiling kindly at him.

"I'm glad I was able to finally talk to you alone. I uh, have something to ask you," he said, looking down.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Well, I would like to court you, if you will take me."

"Oh, Afu. I-I don't know. I haven't even though of courtships yet. I just don-"

"Don't give me an answer yet. Take the night to think it over, I'll come see you in the morning," Afu said quickly. "I'll see you in the morning." He closed the space between them and kissed Moana before turning and leaving, leaving her standing there, dumbfounded. She shook her head and quickly rushed to her hut, closing the door behind her. Maui transformed back into a human and looked at Moana.

"Are you okay, Moana?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what to think right now."

"Well I think that you shouldn't do anything with that guy. I don't like him."

"Good thing it doesn't matter what you think," Moana huffed.

"I don't get a good feeling from him, Moana."

"You don't know him, I do. I've known him my entire life!"

"You shouldn't court him!"

"Why does it even matter what I do?"

"I don't trust him!" Maui said, almost yelling, making Moana flinch with the power of his voice. He sighed, "There's just something about him."

"I understand, but you don't know him, Maui. You need to trust that I know what I'm doing."

"I do-"

"Then don't try to tell me what to do. I have shown more than once that I know what I am doing."

Maui sighed and shook his head, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, let's just go to bed. It's been a long day."

Maui nodded.

"I only have one bed," Moana said, her tiredness coming through in her voice.

"You take the bed, I'm okay with sleeping on the floor."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I've been sleeping on the ground for over a thousand years, I'm use to it."

Moana nodded and walked back towards her room. "You can sleep in here as well," she called to him.

Moana laid down onto her bed, and Maui next to her on the ground. They were both out almost immediately.

.

Moana had a weird dream that night. She was back on the boat with Maui. The two of them were talking, like they did every day while they were on their way to Te Fiti. Everything was normal until their conversation went from friendly to suggestive. She found herself saying how much she wanted him as she crawled over to him and climbing into his lap. She moved her hips slowly against him as his arms wrapped around her, pulling off her wrap, leaving her chest bare. His hands came around and he squeezed her breast, making her head tilt back with a moan. She started grinding harder against him, making the lump under his skirt grow. Before she could even think, Maui had moved so that she was on his back and he was on top of her. His mouth was on her neck and his hands wondering, quickly finding and undoing her skirt. He didn't waste anytime getting his own skirt off. He positioned himself and got ready to trust.

.

Moana woke up with a start, panting hard and looking around. Part of her wished that it hadn't been a dream. She blushed hard as she looked around her room and saw Maui laying there, asleep. _"What the hell is wrong with me."_ she thought as she turned over so she wasn't facing Maui anymore. She sighed and tried to go back to sleep, trying to ignore how turned on she was.


	3. What Is This Feeling?

**_Chapter has been updated_**

 _So there is some darker material that is going to be going on for a little bit just to warn you all._

 _Thank you for your support!_

* * *

 _ **Moana**_

Moana woke the next morning with the sun shining in her face through the window. She groaned and sat up, stretching. "Maui?" she called out, not seeing him in the room. With no answer, she stood up and walked in the main part of her hut. He was no where to be seen. "Where did he go," she wondered. There was a knock at her door that made her jump. "Um, come in." The door opened and Afu stepped in. "Oh, good morning, Afu!"

"Good morning, Moana," he said. She averted her eyes from him, feeling awkward after what he had said the night before. She still didn't have an answer for him.

"Afu-"

"I know you probably don't have an answer yet, but I promise you, if you let me court you, you will not be disappointed." He closed the distance between them and gently tilted her head up towards him. She looked up into his eyes. "Please, Moana, let me court you," he said, in a deep husky voice. It made her heart skip a beat.

"Okay," she said, smiling at him. Joy filled his face has he leaned down and kissed her gently.

.

 _ **Maui**_

Maui walked back towards Moan's hut. He had woken up early and didn't want to just sit around so he had walked around the island. Of course he was stuck in his lizard form but it was still nice to where Moana had called home for her entire life. He found himself over by the boats and smiled when he saw the boat that took him and Moana across the ocean. He thought about their long nights when they would just talk about their lives. Even thought he had been alive much longer than her, Moana's stories where always more interesting. He had admired the fact that she would do anything to save her people, even if it meant risking her life to do so.

He transformed back into his human form and sat down on the boat. He looked out over the ocean and sighed. He felt conflicted with how he was feeling. He was embarrassed with how he acted the night before. He had no reason to be upset with Moana for that guy wanting to court her. He had no right to get mad about it. He wasn't courting her. "But do I want to be?" he asked himself. He never really thought of her that way, but her never really thought of her as any more than a friend. Maybe he was starting to think of her as more. Maybe he was starting to love her. He needed to talk to Moana, immediately. He got off the boat and walked with purpose back to her hut. He quickly found himself at her door. He reached to open the door but stopped when he heard a man's voice inside.

"Please, Moana, let me court you," the voice said.

"Okay," Moana said.

Maui stepped away from the door. _"I guess it doesn't matter if I want to court her or not."_ He thought. He shook his head. _"I can't beat myself up over a mortal."_ He walked a little ways away from the hut before swinging his hook and transforming into a giant hawk and launching himself into the air. He cawed loudly and flew off.

.

 _ **Moana**_

Moana broke away from Afu when she heard the caw. She rushed outside and looked up at the sky just in time to see Maui flying away. "Maui!" she yelled out to him with no luck. The demi-god was gone.

"Moana, what's wrong?" Afu asked, following her outside.

"Maui just flew away. He didn't say anything before he left."

"I'm sure he will be back." Afu turned and walked back into the hut.

"What if he doesn't," Moana whispered, staring up at the sky. She felt hurt that he left without saying anything. Even after their fight last night, she didn't want him to leave. Her head was reeling with everything that had happened the night before, especially her dream. Did she think of him as more than a friend. Did he? That didn't matter anymore. He was gone.

"Come back in here," Afu called from inside the hut.

Moana sighed and walked back into the hut. He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck., his hands going down to her ass. "Afu!" she said, pushing him away.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"We literally just started our courtship. What the hell?"

"I didn't think it would be a big deal. Besides, I saw a man leaving your hut this morning, its not like you haven't done anything before," he said, closing the space between them and putting his hands on her hips.

"That was Maui! He just stayed the night because he was here to visit. We didn't do anything!" she said, trying to push him away. Afu didn't budge. He began pulling down her skirt. "Afu! Stop it!" she cried out, trying to get way from him.

"I'm courting you now, this is what people do when they're courting." Moanas skirt was now on the ground and Afu's hands moved to her chest.

"Afu! Please don't!" she cried, still trying to fight him off.

"This is what couples do, Moana, just accept it." His lips her on her neck again as he forced her onto the ground. He pinned her down and took off her own skirt.

"Afu..." Moana cried.

"You're mine now," he said, thrusting into her.

.

 _ **Maui**_

Maui flew around Motunui, unable to get himself to actually leave. He came to visit Moana and all he had done was yell at her. _"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ He thought, finding himself over by Moana's hut again. _"I should go talk to her."_ He flew down to the hut, landing by a window. He transformed back into a human and looked in. His heart dropped at what he saw. He could see that Afu guy on top of Moana fucking her. "That didn't take them long," he said to him self, turning and walking away to give them privacy.

"Please stop," he heard Moana cry, her voice broken. Maui stopped in his tracks and turned back to the hut. "This is what happens, Moana," he heard Afu say. Maui's sadness was replaced with rage. He barged in through the door and was at Afu in a second. He grabbed him by his neck and threw him against the wall. He ran to Afu and started punching him, over and over again.

"Maui! Stop! You're going to kill him!" Moana yelled, trying to stop Maui's attack.

"He deserves to die!" he roared.

"But you don't deserve to be a murder."

Maui's hands dropped and he looked at the bloodied Afu on the ground. He wanted to kill him, to drain him of every last bit of life in him. He turned and looked at Moana. Her face was puffy and she had tears running down her face. She looked defeated, broken. Maui wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She leaned into him and just cried.

"I'm sorry, Moana."

.

Maui had taken Moana to her bedroom and helped her in to a dress before having her lay on her bed. "I'll be right back," he said before leaving the room and going back to the still unconscious Afu. Maui didn't even bother covering Afu before picking him up and dragging him to the village center. The village was already busy with people rushing around. They all stopped when they saw Maui and Afu. "Who are you and what did you do to Afu," a man asked, walking up to Maui. "I am Maui. I found this asshole forcing himself on Moana," he said, looking at the man. Maui saw the color drain from the man's face and the woman's behind him. The woman started running in the direction of Moana's hut.

"Sina! Wait!" the man yelled after the woman, who stopped and looked at him.

"I have to check on our daughter, Tui," the woman who was apparently Sina said.

"She's okay. I'm headed back now. I will come get you when she is ready for you two. I promise you that she is fine though, just give her time," Maui said, dropping Afu on the ground, "I just brought him her so someone can do something with him and get him away from Moana."

"We'll take care of it. Take care of Moana, Maui," Tui said. Maui nodded at Tui and turned and rushed back to Moana's hut.

Maui got back to Moana's hut and went straight back to her bedroom. He walked into the room and found her sitting up on her bed, staring at her lap. Maui knelt down next to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Moana just shrugged and leaned against Maui. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and adjusted so she was on his lap. He just held her as she began to cry again.

.

Hours passed before they said anything. Moana had finally stopped crying a few hours earlier but she still looked bad. "Do you want something to eat?" Maui whispered. Moana sat there for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'll be right back," he said, gently lifting Moana off his lap and setting her back on her bed. He stood up and started towards the door when Moana grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked down at her. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice hoarse. He smiled at her and squeezed her hand before letting go. He left the room and went through a few bags in the main part of the hut, quickly finding some fruit. He picked up the whole bag and brought it back to the room.

Maui set the bag of food in front of Moana and sat back down next to her. Moana just stared in front of her. "You were right," she whispered.

"I wish I hadn't been."

"I should've listened."

"It isn't your fault."

"But you warned me."

"I would've said the same thing no matter who had asked you though." Maui's voice got quite. Moana turned an looked at him, confused. "That's where I'm leaving that for today. You've been through a lot today."

Moana nodded and reached into the bag and pulled out some fruit to eat. She sighed and leaned against Maui. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but right now, she just needed a friend. He wrapped his arm around her and held her. _"Someday I'll tell her."_


	4. Coping

_**Maui**_

Maui woke the next morning with Moana in his arms. She had been crying on and off all night and had only fallen asleep a few hours earlier. He looked down at her, relieved that she finally looked at peace. He tightened his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Moana stirred slightly and sleepily opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she said, nuzzling up to his chest.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Do you want to go to work today?"

A shutter went through Moana's body.

"No," she whispered. Maui could hear the tears in her voice.

"Okay, let me know what needs to be done and I'll go and hel-"

"No!" Moana said quickly, grabbing on to Maui. "Please don't leave me," she whispered.

"Okay, I wont," he said, hugging her closer.

"I'm sorry I'm so pathetic right now," she breathed.

Maui pulled away from her and bushed some hair out of her face and tilted her head up and looked into her eyes.

"You are not pathetic. You trusted him and he hurt you. You have every right to be upset because he took something from you that you will never get back. He is a horrible person who doesn't deserve to be alive right now for what he did."

Moana looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"Why did you leave?" she whispered.

Maui stopped, debating if he should tell her the truth yet or not. "I didn't leave. I just wanted to go for a morning fly. I was over your hut when I heard you cry out. I should've been there, I'm sorry."

"If you hadn't come back, I don't know how long that would've gone on, how many times he would've done that to me. It hurt so bad."

Maui's heart broke listening to Moana say that. She was terrified of that thought.

"Someday, you'll find someone and find out that it doesn't hurt, that it's not suppose to hurt."

Moana hid her face in Maui's chest and started crying again.

.

Eventually, Moana was feeling well enough for Maui to go get her parents. The moment they entered the hut, Sina was hugging Moana.

"Do you know what you're going to do with Afu yet?" Maui asked Tui, standing back from Moana and Sina.

"Not sure yet, we haven't had anything like this happen," Tui said.

"I can fly him to another island, that way he can't get back."

"I'll bring it up with the council. Right now we have him tied up in the council hut with someone watching him at all times."

"Good. It's going to take some time for Moana to be okay though. It may be a day or two before I'll be able to leave. She seems to be afraid to be alone right now."

"I understand. Thank you for staying with her."

"Of course, Sir." Tui turned to look at Maui and lowered his voice.

"You love her, don't you."

Maui looked over to Moana and sighed. "I do," he whispered.

"When she gets over all of this, you have my permission to court her, if she wants."

"Thank you, Sir, but it's going to be a while before shes okay."

Tui nodded and walked over to his wife and daughter and hugged both of the crying girls. Maui stepped out of the hut and gave them their privacy. He stood there slightly smiling to himself from what Tui just said. He wanted to be with Moana forever. He thought about staying on the new island with Moana and having a family and he didn't feel the need to run as he had before with other girls he was with before Moana. She was different. She was who he wanted to be with.

.

Sina and Tui stayed for another hour or so and then left to let Moana rest. Maui went back into the hut and sat next to her. She sighed and leaned against him.

"Thank you for being here for me Maui," she whispered.

"Of course, Moana," he wrapped his arm around her. They sat like that for a while when suddenly, Moana stood up. "Whats wrong?" Maui asked, standing up as well.

"Let's go somewhere, I need to get out of here for a little bit."

"Alright, where do you want to go?"

"There's a lagoon in the middle of thejungle that is really hard to get to so I know no one will be there."

"Alright, I'll fly us there," Maui said, grabbing his hook. Moana nodded and the two of them exited the hut. Maui swung his hook and transformed into a hawk and turned so she could climb onto his back. He took off and followed Moana's directions to the lagoon. It took them no time to get there and they were landing by the water. Maui transformed back into his human form. Moana walked over to the water and sat on a rock, her legs dangling in. Maui sat next to her and did the same.

"You seem to be doing better," Maui said, looking at the water.

"Yeah, I can only let me self wallow in self pitty for so long. There's a lot of work that needs to be done so we can get started on our voyage."

"I'm probably going to be away for a few days soon. Your dad is going to talk to council about banishing Afu and I offered to fly him away."

Moana froze and kept staring at the water.

"Moana, I'll be back as soon as I can. He needs to be away from here."

"Okay," she whispered.

"Hey," he said, stepping into the water in front of her, forcing her to look at him, "I am not leaving you. I will be back in three days tops. There is an island that's about a day and a half flight from here that I will take him to. I will drop him there and turn right back around and fly back here. I promise."

Moana looked at him and nodded. They stared at each other for what felt like forever. He didn't even realize Moana moving closer to him. Before he knew it, her face was right in front of his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Maui's lips instantly reacted to hers and he wrapped his arms around her. THe kiss continued until the sound of a horn echoed through the jungle, making them jump apart.

"Their calling a village meeting," Moana said, looking towards the village. Maui climbed out of the water and help Moana up.

"I'll take you," he said, swinging his hook and turning into a hawk. Moana climbed on to his back and he flew into the sky. He flew for a few moments before landing in the jungle by Moana's hut. She climbed off his back and he turned back into his human form.

"I'm just going to drop off my hook and well go," he said, setting his hook inside. Moana nodded and they walked to the meeting.

Maui could see as soon as they got there why the meeting was called. Afu was sitting on the steps to the council hut with Tui and a few other people who Maui guessed was the rest of the council behind him.

"People of Motunui," Tui's powerful voice said, "I have called this meeting tonight to announce a first for our village. We are banishing Afu for rape. I will give no other details and this is not up for discussion. The demi god Maui has volunteered to fly Afu to another island and he will leave tonight." Tui's eyes met Maui and they both gave a quick nod. Moana's hand quickly grabbed Maui's. He could tell she was scared for him to leave. Maui looked at Moana and jerked his head back towards the hut. She nodded and they began walking back, still holding hands.

"I didn't think you were going to be going so soon," she said.

"I didn't either, but your father wants this done now."

"I know, but still. I don't want you to go."

They stopped in front of Moana's hut and looked at each other.

"Remember what I said? It's just going to be three days. Just three days."

"Just three days," she whispered.

Maui leaned down and kissed her gently. "I'll be back and we can figure out what this is," he said. He kissed her one more time before ducking into the hut and grabbing his hook. He stepped out and looked at Moana.

"Just three days," he said, smiling to her. He turned and walked back to the village center.

 _Just three days._


End file.
